Wedding time!
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: Alex is a blushing bride in this fic,how every couple wants to end up married and in love! I don't own WOWP


Mason frowned pacing,waiting foor the minutes to tick away,"Dude,you ready?" Hunter's voice echoed the room,"Yeah,just feel like I'm going to faint." Mason called

Hunter walked over slapping Mason on the back,"Dude,Mason this your wedding day be happy,see I'm happy your turn." Hunter smiled,Mason didn't get it,

Mason was getting married to his long time love Alex and What if's keept pooping into his mind, "Mason,you love Alex right?" Hunter asked,Mason nodded

"Of coaurse!" "Then suck up the nerves!" Hunter said slapping Mason upside the head."You suck at any kind of motivantion!" a voice said,both boys looked at seeing Thea.

"Mase,look wanna know a secret?" she asked putting her hands on her hips,at his nodd she contuined, "Alex is in the dressing room freaking out,because she thinks you'll chicken out!"

Mason nodded,"I'm ok,I think." he told them,"That's good enough!" Thea yelled

)(

14 minutes ago

"Calm,down!" Thea said to the bride,Alex. "But,what if were rushing into things?" she stressed, "Alex,you rescued him from wizard hobos,thats love,you stayed

loyal when you found out he was a werewolf,you came with him to the castle,after he admited to loving another woman,Alex your in love,your fine!"

When Thea was done with her little speech,Alex smiled, "Thea,they were Country wizards,not hobos." she smiled,"Same,diffrence."

"Um,Thee what if he chickens out?" "Ughhrh,let me go check on him,then." Thea muttred,"Oh,an Alex,good luck!" she called.

"Thanks,not just for this,for everything,can you call Harper in here,?" she asked,Thea smiled,"Sure" she said scampring out to the hall.

)(

The wedding was amazing,everything was perfect,in Alex's eyes at couldn't agree more. When the organ started playing,Jerry walked in Alex

on his arm,in a stunning White dress,wich went down to the floor,it was a ballgown shape,scraps of lace intertwined with eachother,sticking up slightly.

The neck line was,strapless,instead with a big,bloom of a pure white lilies grazed in her hair,a single pendent hung around her ribbons rapped up

her arms,slip,high strapped high heel sandles were on her stunning,Jerry was in a simple Tux,with a bright blue tie. Alex's brothers and Zeke were dressed in

similar clothes,Mason,was wearing a black tux,a white tie,and dark brown shoes,Hunter beside him was wearing a dark blue tux,and a sloid green tie,and dress shoes.

On the other side of the church,Harper stood,in a purple dress,with a jewl neck line,it was knee-lengh,sheath flared was the style,dase whit shoes,and white lace tights,

her red hair was was wearing a cream colored knee lengh dress,her long brown hair curled,she was wearing plain slip on's.

Finally,after like forever,Alex and Jerry had reached the alter, they had decided not to do there own vows,they both weren't amazing with words,but Alex had something to

say,"Mason,I promise you I will never stop loving you,or wake up beside you regretting what were about to do." Alex promised,causing verious 'aww's' to sound.

A "She better not have woken up beside him before this!" by her father,and her Mother to shush him.

"I promise you never to do the same,alway treasuring you and every moment where together." Mason smiled,more 'Aww's' sounded.

At the end of this the preacher smiled, saying they may kiss,causing some "Ohhh's' and a few cat calls,durnig the repation,Hunter pulled Thea in a storge closet.

He got on one knee,"Propsing at a wedding Hunter,how cliche'!" Thea laughed,"Well,it couldn't wait,as in we live with the happy couple." he smiled,

"But,yeah wanna get married?" "This is the weirdest proposil ever,but yes we can get married,on one condition."

Thea smirked,"What?" "We elope,I never want to go through with this again!" she whispred,he smiled took her hand a placed a yellow ring on her finger.

"Lets go see the happy couple." They walked out,to find their friends.

so,it turns out,they did get their happily ever after,all four of them.


End file.
